Se méfier des apparences
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Seto Midori, 15 ans, rentrant au lycée, connu sous le nom de Rei Mumei par la société. Ce travesti dans une école pour garçon, voulant résoudre un lourd mystère régnant dans cette établissement, et pesant sur ces épaules depuis l'âge de 7 ans. Romance, Drame, Mystère. (et un peu d'Humour aussi parce-que sinon ça serait pas moi) TsurugixMidori.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Level-5

(Je ne suis pas sûr de faire des chapitres aussi longs par la suite.)

-x-

Dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Une jeune fille dormait sur un lit près du mur droit. L'endroit était médiocre, sombre, et vieux. Une bassine d'eau et une serviette reposait sur un tabouret au coin avant gauche de la pièce. En face du mur, à l'opposé du lit, se trouvé un bureau et une chaise en vieux bois, ainsi qu'un morceau de miroir brisé. La seule source de lumière semblait être une fenêtre, tremblant au moindre coup de vent, et recouvert d'un léger rideau blanc usé.

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement au son d'une cloche. Elle se leva progressivement, et comme à son habitude se cogna la tête sur le plafond en pantes. Elle grimaça et gémit dans la douleur, frottant la zone meurtrit, avant de posé ses pieds nues sur le parqués glacé. La demoiselle se leva péniblement, faisant craquer le planché par la même occasion. Se dirigeant vers la bassine à pas lourd, une fois arrivé elle s'éclaboussa le vissage, lâchant un soupir, pour ensuite s'essuyer avec le morceau de tissus qui traînait à côté. Sa prochaine destination fut son bureau. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, et en sortit un rouleau de bandage, une brosse, et un élastique. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit, le posant sur sa chaise, puis enroula le bandage aussi serré qu'elle pouvait autour de sa poitrine. La jeune fille alla vers une armoire qui été près du lit, et parallèle à la bassine. Elle en sortie un uniforme masculin, puis le jeta sur son lit, retirant les habits en même temps qu'elle les enfilait. S'habillant de sa chemise d'un blanc pur, rentré dans son pantalon smoking noir, sa cravate parfaitement lissée pareille au pantalon, sa veste assortie à sa cravate avec les rebords dessiné dans une fine ligne blanche, sur sa poitrine gauche l'emblème de l'école en argent comme les boutons de ses manches, et pour finir des chaussures en cuir noir à lacée. Tout le mondes doit le porter ainsi, c'est la règle. Uniforme mit, elle retourna vers son bureau où elle avait laissé sa brosse, et son élastique. La demoiselle s'assit sur la chaise, s'aidant du morceau de miroir pour coiffer ses longs cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse. Une fois prête, elle fit son lit, installa correctement sa chemise de nuit sur le cintre où reposé autrefois son uniforme, le remit dans l'armoire, ouvrit c'est rideaux, prit son sac de cour et un stylo plume noir recouvert de dorure qu'elle mit dans sa poche, puis s'en alla pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre, avant de commencer à marcher dans un long couloir encore plus sombre, vieux, et usée que la salle où je dors. Couloirs venteux que les autres amusent à surnommer ''Roka no yurei''. Personnellement je n'ai jamais vue de fantôme. Mais personne ne m'écoute, car moi on me surnomme ''le PD''. Mais aussi avec des noms plus gentilles comme ''l'homosexuel'' ou ''le travelo'' ce dernier qui m'a toujours fait rire dans un sens. Et oui...t-elle était les durs lots de la vie quotidienne lorsque vous êtes une fille travesti dans une école de garçons. Ca fait trois ans que j'endure les sympathiques plaisanteries de mes soit disant ''camarades'' comme les enseignants aimes les appeler. J'ai passée toute mes années de collège dans cette école. Et aujourd'hui j'y commence mes trois années de lycée. Trois autres années à se faire insulter, humilier, et à se prendre des œufs ou un quelconque aliment pourries. Tout est bon pour essayer de me briser et faire gonflés leurs ego. Mais ça en vaut la peine. Je dois trouver !

J'arrive vers le réfectoire. Heureusement vide. J'attrape un plateau, et me dirige près des plats où sont disposés les différents produits. Je prends un yaourt, un thé, une pomme, et des viennoiseries. Je m'installe à une table et me délecte du dernier repas tranquille que j'aurais avant les prochaines vacances. Les seuls jours où je suis tranquille. Lorsqu'ils rentrent tous chez eux et que moi je reste seul dans mon grenier. Malgré tout, j'admets que même si ils ont un petit esprit, je les envie d'avoir une famille.

La seconde cloche sonne, signalant que les portes vont s'ouvrir. Je termine mon plateau, et le rend aux personnels en charge, les remercient pour le déjeunée.

Je m'approche du bâtiment principal des secondes. Plusieurs élèves y sont déjà réunis regardant le tableau des classes, cherchant avec qui ils sont, plus que dans quelle classe ils sont. Je pris une profonde respiration et expirai lentement avant de m'enfoncer dans le tumulte. Je poussai quelques élèves pour pouvoir me frayer un chemin jusqu'au tableau. Et je remarqué de plus en plus la différence garçon/fille. Pas dans la force, mais plutôt dans la taille. Tout semblait plus grand chez un garçon. Les mains, les pieds, mâchoire, les yeux… bon ça c'est surtout parce que j'ai toujours eu les yeux très fin...mais bon...ce n'est pas le sujets ! Dans quelle classe je suis ? Mes yeux parcouraient les listes, une main sur le menton, et l'autre aidant mes yeux à suivre avec un doigt. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne sais plus vraiment quel nom chercher. Je suis née en temps que Seto Midori, mais j'ai changé de nom il y a trois ans pour pouvoir rentré dans cette école. Et honnêtement je n'y suis toujours pas habitué. Je continuai de chercher mon ''nom'', puis je sentis quelqu'un avoir une prise ferme sur mes cheveux. Ca y est, l'enfer est repartit. La personne tira d'un coup sec, ce qui m'attira en arrière, et me fit trébucher. Me voilà parterre avec un groupe de cinq imbéciles me regardant d'un air supérieur. Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder ma classe.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était le travelo. » ricana bêtement un homme à droite.

« Effectivement ! » leurs supposé chef fit un pas, s'accroupit devant moi, et avec une fausse sympathie dans sa voix, me demanda « Alors ? Comment ça va ? » « Le PD. » ces amis se mirent à rirent grossièrement.

De la même voix que l'homme qui m'a insulté, je lui répondit de mon plus beau sourire « Très bien ! Et toi ? T'as toujours quelque chose à compenser à ce que je vois. »

Il se releva vite et furieux. Il reprit mes cheveux, les tirants vers le haut pour que je puisse me mettre debout.

« C'est trop aimable à toi. Ce n'était pas la peine de m'aider à me relever. » le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard provocateur, je me moquais. Evitant de montrer la douleur que m'infligeais sa prise ferme, je serrais les dents.

« Toi... » son visage était crispé dans la colère. Avec sa main libre, il se préparé à me frapper. Je fermé étroitement mes yeux, attendant l'impacte… Mais rien ne vient. Je les rouvris prudemment.

Devant moi, un jeune homme aux yeux dorés. Il tenait le poing de mon agresseur.

« Oye ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » un garçon à la chevelure blanche parlait à mon sauveur. Il me regarda d'un air froid, puis son regard se dirigea vers la main tirant mes cheveux. Il agrippa le poignet de la main qui me retenait, ce qui fit lâcher la prise de l'imbécile, le tordant petit à petit.

Son poing qui jusque-là avait été retenue, c'était libéré, pour tenir son poignet endoloris, gémissant dans la douleur.

« Ca suffit Hakuryuu. » déclara l'homme aux yeux d'or d'une voix stoïque.

Il retira sa main de l'agresseur devenue victime.

« Qu'est-qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » il tremblait et pleurnichait dans la peur et la douleur

Mais aucun des deux garçons ne lui répondit.

Un groupe de ce qui semblait être des amis des deux jeunes hommes se rapprocha.

« Hakuryuu, Tsurugi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » un garçon avec les cheveux virevoltant demanda.

« Rien. » il se retourna puis commença à partir me donnant un dernier regard de ses yeux dorés.

Un garçon aux cheveux rose qui les accompagnés me parla « Tient ! Tu en auras besoin. » il me tendit une brosse avec un doux sourire.

J'en déduis que les éléments précédent devais m'avoir salement décoiffé. « A-arigatou, mais garde là. »

Il me regarda d'un œil interrogateur.

« Je vous remercies toi et tes amis. Mais… ne me parlé plus ou ne m'approcher plus avec de bonne intention. Cela pourrait ceux retourner contre vous. » j'en ai déjà fait les frais. Et sur ces mots je le salué et me dirigeais de nouveaux au tableau.

Je trouvai enfin mon nom ''Rei Mumei, 2-6'' super de toute les secondes j'ai due avoir celle qui est au plus haut. Foutue école de riche qui a un établissement par niveaux. Après avoir monté six étages j'arrive enfin dans un couloir. Trois porte s'offre à moi. La première celle de la salle d'art plastique, la seconde le laboratoire, et la dernière la salle de classe. Qui était assez bruyante d'ailleurs. Ce qui est étonnant. D'habitude les garçons seraient toujours discuter et rigoler calmement. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de classe et le bruit se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Je soupirais, jetant un regard faire la fenêtre. Ainsi je vue mon reflet et puis constater que mes cheveux était un véritable gâchis. Repensant à la scène précédente, je revoyais les jeunes hommes qui m'avaient aidée. Je les connaissais bien enfaîte. Ils font partit du célèbre club de foot de notre école. Ils sont aimés, respectés, et admirés de tous. Je les ai toujours secrètement regardés s'entraîner. Les enviant de la joie que leur procuré leur sport, admirant leur force, et contemplant les stratégies qu'ils élaboraient pour gagner. J'aurai tout fais pour avoir une vie comme ça. Souvent je regret d'être une fille. Si j'étais vraiment un garçon, je suis sûr que tout ce passerait pour le mieux. Du moins cette partit de ma vie.

Je me recoiffé proprement, réglais ma cravate, puis fit demie tour sur moi-même pour faire face à la porte. Je pris une grande inspiration, expirant posément, et ouvrir la porte.

Je n'étais même pas encore rentré qu'un ballon m'arrivas en plaine face. J'étais légèrement étourdi et avais un cercle rouge en plein milieux de mon visage.

« WAAAAAH ! Mon ballon ! » un homme avec des lunettes et la peau bronzé cria les deux mains sur la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important. » réprimanda un garçon aux cheveux rose, frappant son ami avec un livre.

Un garçon avec des cheveux ondulés s'approcha de moi « Est-ce que tout vas bien ? » il demanda inquiet.

« Ha-hai ! Tout-tout tout va bien, je vous remercie. » je baissé la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard d'une quelconque personne.

Mais le garçon virevoltant mit son regard juste en dessous du miens « Oh ! Tu es le garçon de ce matin ! »

M'ayant surpris à la proximité de nos visages je sursautai et reculai d'un pas, mon dos heurta le torse de quelqu'un par la même occasion.

Tout en relevant la tête je bafouillé des excuses « Go-go-gomenasai ! » mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je croisé de nouveaux se regard doré. Je m'éloignai de lui avec un peu de crainte.

« Ce n'est rien. » il me répondit stoïquement. Le jeune homme rentra dans la classe suivi du gars aux cheveux blanc qui une fois de plus m'adressa un regard glacée.

« Oye ! Tsurugi, Hakuryuu. Vous faîtes peur à notre nouveau camarade. » gronda puérilement les mains sur les hanches le garçons ayant crié plus tôt.

« Dit celui qui lui a envoyé un ballon dans la tête. » soupirai une personne dont on ne pouvait voir qu'un oeuil. Suivi du léger rire de son ami à la chevelure violette.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme avec un bandana entra « Yosh ! Yosh ! Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas de place coach. » fit remarquer un homme avec une coupe en forme de soleil, levant la main.

« Ah ! Oui c'est vrai. » l'enseignant dit gêné se frottant l'arrière du coup. Provoquant le rire de certain élève.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés soupira avec un sourire « Franchement coach. » les autres continuai de rire. Pourquoi ils l'appellent tous coach ?

« Bon bas… on vas tirer au sort pour choisir. Ecrivez vos noms, et mettez-les dans cette boite ! Et ne m'appelez pas coach. Je suis votre professeur principal. » dit joyeusement l'adulte. Il posa une boite sur son bureau où nous mettons nos papiers. Il mélangea un peu et sortit un papier « Aux premier rang. La place numéros 1 et pour Kurumada Gouichi. Omedeto ! »

« Waaaaah. Coa- Sensei… Pourquoi au premier rang ? » ce plaignait le susnommé.

« Vas-y sens faire d'histoire. » il lui pointait sa place.

« Hai... » Kurumada y alla en traînant des pieds.

« Je ne veux plus de plainte ou être interrompu ! Est-ce clair ? »

« Hai, sensei ! » ils répondirent en coeur. Moi je n'avais pas répondu, j'étais un peu trop confuse à cause de toute cette agitation.

« 2eme place Ichino Nanasuke ! »

Ce n'est pas normal !

« 3eme place Hamano Kaiji ! »

D'habitude le professeur nous dirait bonjour froidement.

« 4eme place Nishizono Shinsuke ! »

Ou comme si il été au bout de sa vie.

« Deuxième rang. 5eme place Kariya Masaki ! »

Les élèves n'auraient pas l'audace de répondre, par peur d'être trop sévèrement puni.

« 6eme place Shindou Takuto ! »

Et il n'y a pas une si bonne entente entre les élèves normalement.

« 7eme place Tsurugi Kyosuke ! »

Bon j'aurai du m'en douter.

« 8eme place Kirino Ranmaru ! »

Ils font partie de la même équipe après tout.

« Troisième rang. 9eme place Matsukaze Tenma ! »

Ils doivent forcément bien s'entendre.

« 10eme place Rei Mumei ! »

« Ha-hai ! » une fois de plus je bégayé étant nerveuse.

L'enseignant me fit un grand sourire « Ne t'inquiète pas Mumei je ne mort pas. Ca ne te gêne pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom en faite ? »

« Non. Vous êtes le professeur. Vous pouvez m'appeler comme bon vous sembles. »

« C'est quand même mieux si tu es à l'aise. Bon allez ! Vas t'asseoir ! »

Et je m'assis à ma place où à ma gauche le garçon virevoltant me faisait coucou. Je lui répondis en me penchant légèrement.

« 11eme place Kurama Norihito ! »

C'est bizarre...

« 12eme place Taiyou Amemiya ! »

tout ces sourires...

« Quatrième rang. 13eme place Hayami Tsurumasa ! »

tout ces rires...

« 14eme place Sangoku Taichi ! »

ces petites disputes sympathique…

« 15eme place Hamano Kaiji ! »

ces moqueries sans l'intentions de blesser la personne derrière…

« 16eme place Shunsuke Aoyama ! »

aucune rivalité…

« Dernier rang. 17eme place Minamisawa Atsushi ! »

aucune haine…

« 18eme place Nishiki Ryouma ! »

cette joie…

« 19eme place Amagi Taichi ! »

cette chaleur…

« Et enfin dernière place Hakuryuu ! »

… c'est… confortable !

Tsurugi entend un petit rire féminin. Ce demandant d'où il pouvait provenir dans une école de garçon. Il tourna sa tête discrètement, pour finalement voir Rei ayant un petit sourire de pure joie et les joue légèrement rosé. Devant cette scène son coeur sauta un battement, et il eue lui-même une rougeur aux joue. Le jeune homme se retourna immédiatement, appuyant ses coudes contre sa table, mettant sa tête entre ses mains, puis la baissant, espérant que personne ne l'ai vue. Et il repoussait l'idée qu'il a pu le trouver mignon.

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille son bonheur fut coure. Son beau sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Ses yeux perdirent leur couleur de gaieté pour aller à la dépression, et ensuite passé par de la détermination.

Non tu ne dois pas pensée à sa Seto Midori ! Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu t'es fait un ami. Puis je ne dois pas de nouveaux m'éloigner de mon objectif. Je perdrai inutilement trop de temps.

-x-

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaît pour le moment.

Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes et merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre. (Les commentaires font plaisirs et encourages (peuvent même aider)

 **Je vous conseille de noté les places, elles seront importantes par la suite. (de gauche à droite)**

 **Traductions Time :**

Rei veut dire zéro et Mumei veut dire sans nom.

A la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

-x-  
Le blabla administratif habituel été à présent terminé. La cloche sonna, et une fois que le professeur eu quitté la classe, les discussions reprirent de plus belle. J'allais sortir discrètement de la classe, mais le garçon bronzé me stoppa, drapant son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Hey! Euh...Mumei? C'est ça?"

"Ou-oui..." Je répondit gêné, serrant mon sac le plus possible.

"Désolé, pour ce matin! C'est pas toi que je visais."

 _"Parce que tu visais quelqu'un?"_ Je pensais choqué.

"Nous ne sommes pas partie d'un bon pied tout les deux." Il s'arrêta de parler et commença à me traîner dehors avec lui. "C'est donc ainsi que je te propose de venir manger avec nous."

Je me débattais légèrement, mais il avait plus de force que moi. "Je-je vous remercie de votre proposition. Mai-mais je préfère être seule..."

"Quoi?" Il dit avec une mine quelque peu triste.

"Laisse le. Tu voix bien que tu le gène." Déclara le garçon qui je trouve, à une tête de brocolis.

"Je ne gêne jamais personne! Je suis l'une des personnes les plus sympathiques qui existe!" Proclama t-il, parlant comme on cris. J'aurais voulu être sourde à ce moment là.

"Allé, lâche le." Le jeune homme dont on ne voyait qu'un œil le tira par l'oreille.

"Ai, ai!"

Il me lâché à peine, que je commençais déjà à m'enfuir en courant. Sans leur adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

-0-

"On t'avais dit que tu lui faisais peur." Se moqué Minamizawa.

"Et moi je vous dit que non!" S'énerva Hamano.

Au loin. Un garçon aux yeux dorés, avait admiré la scène en silence, assis sur son bureau. Son regard resta posé quelque minute là où le garçon c'était enfuis, avant de sortir de sa rêverie par son ami debout à côté de lui.

"Oye, Kyosuke!"

Il soupira "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakuryuu?"

"Ça ne vas pas? Tu as l'air préoccupé."

"Tout vas bien. C'est juste... que le nouveau ne m'inspire pas confiance." Dit-il en plissant c'est yeux.

"Tu dit ça à chaque nouvelle personne." Il lui répondit blasé.

Tsurugi fit une petite grimace, et se mit légèrement en colère. "C'est pas vrai."

"Tu disais que Tenma avait l'air trop joyeux pour être sérieux."

"Et j'avais raison c'est un imbéciles. Et je ne le fait pas à chaque nouvelle personne."

Il commença à les énumérer en content sur ses doigt "Shinsuke trop petit pour être normal. Kageyama trop enfantin pour être intelligent. Taiyou trop rayonnant pour être de confiance." À chaque nom Tsurugi s'affaissé un peu plus. "Nishiki trop bête pour être fidèle. Kariya trop innocent pour l'être vraiment. Bien qu'au final tu as eu raison pour celui là."

Le garçon aux yeux d'or soupira de nouveau "C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu peux arrêter maintenant."

Toujours avec un air blasé il répondit "Nan. C'est trop drôle de te montrer que tu as tord." "Kirino trop féminin pour être un homme."

"JE VOUS EMMERDE!" On entendait crier de l'autre bout du couloir.

"Wow. Comment il a fait pour entendre." S'étonna Hakuryuu.

"C'est les filles qui entendent tout."

"TU VAS CREVER TSURUGI!"

"Tu vois." le garçon au cheveux noir confirma.

"Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il soit pas encore là."

"Son copain Ikemen* doit le retenir."

"TU VAS CREVER TSURUGI!"

"Cette fois ça doit être Kirino qui le retiens." Affirma le jeune homme aux yeux rouge.

"À tout les coups."

Il eu un moment de silence entre eu. Et Tsurugi regarda attentivement son ami.

"Hé, Hakuryuu."

"Quoi?"

"Je viens juste de remarquer que t'es albinos."

"On se connaît depuis le berceau et tu le remarque que maintenant!"

"T'exagère un peu quand même."

"Sur quoi?"

"On se connaît pas depuis le berceau."

"Depuis le primaire. Mais c'est presque pareille, non?"

"Ouai... Peut-être." " Depuis le primaire quand même. Ça remonte."

"Le temps passe vite. C'est fou."

"Ouai, ça surprend."

Kariya qui avait entendu la conversation chuchota "Moi ce qui me surprend, c'est que vos expressions et vos voix son resté neutre tout le long."

-0-

AAAAAAAAAH! Mais qu'elle imbécile! Pourquoi je me suis enfuie sans un mots. Maintenant eu aussi vont me prendre comme victime.  
En même temps, si tu arrêtais d'agir comme si tu en étais une.  
Oh, ça va ma conscience.

Je mettais dirigé vers la cantine, et à présent je faisais la queue mon plateau en mains. Une fois près des entrés je pris une salade de tomates. Les desserts été à côté, je pris donc du gruyère, et une mousse au chocolat. J'arrivais près du plat de consistance, demandant au personnel en charge de ne pas mettre de sauce sur mon poulet et ma semoule.  
Mon plateau remplis, je cherché une table libre pour m'installer. Malheureusement il n'y en avait pas. J'aperçus alors un groupe de quatre personne assis à une table pour dix. Je m'approchais d'eux, et leur demanda poliment, si ça ne les gêneraient pas que je me mette au bout de celle-ci. Ils me répondirent sans grand intérêt que oui. Je les ai remerciés, puis suis partit m'y asseoir.

Je manger tranquillement, tout en surveillant que l'horloge ne dépasse pas 13h15. Comme à son habitude le réfectoire était calme. Les gens parlaient, riaient, mais rien de trop fort. Un broua silencieux.

"Hey! Rei. Comment vas tu depuis ce matin?"

La paix n'est jamais éternel vous dira ton.

Voici les autoproclamé 'rebelle' du campus, et leur stupide 'chef de gang'. Qui a sa main bandé au passage. Comment peut-il se prendre pour un dur à cuir, si le simple fait qu'on lui tienne le poignet, le mette dans cette état.

Je mangé un morceau de ma salade, puis lui répondit "Bien, merci. Je vois que tu tes fait mal. Comment est-ce arrivé?"

Il fit comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu, s'installant devant moi et son groupe autour. Il pris la carafe, puit me la tendis "J'ai soif!"

Je lui aurais bien dit d'aller se faire voir, mais je ne voulais pas provoquer plus d'agitation qu'il n'y en avait déjà eu. Je regardais à nouveau l'horloge, 12h23. J'attrapais la carafe pour la remplir. Ils ricanèrent. Si ça peut leur donner l'impression d'être les plus forts, pourquoi pas. J'ai rien à perdre de toute façon.

Je lui rapportais l'eau, puis me rassis. Je continuais de manger sans leur prêter attention. Lors de mes trois années passées ici, j'ai déjà exploré la bibliothèque, les cuisines, les bureaux des professeurs, fait une carte des conduits d'aération, piraté les ordinateurs. J'ai cherché en vain la salle des archives mais je ne la trouve pas. Ni la clé d'ailleurs. Il n'y a jamais aucune trace de l'année 2008-2009. Rien ne parle jamais de-

"HE! JE TE CAUSE LÀ!" L'abrutie interrompu mes pensées. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là... Mais attendez, qu'elle heure est-il!? Mon regard alla directement à l'horloge, 12h50. Merde. Je n'ai plus que 35 minutes. Je me levais, fourrais le reste de ma nourriture dans ma bouche, pris mon plateaux, puis m'en allais.

Seulement, on m'attrapa les cheveux, et les tiras. Avec l'effet de remorqueur je tombais, et mon plateau avec. Ce dernier sur mes vêtements bien évidemment.

"J'ai dit, que je te parlais, le pd." Évidemment les autres ne pur s'empêcher de rire.

Voulant atténuer la douleur, je posé mes mains à la naissance de ma queue de cheval. "Répète moi vite ce que tu as dit de si intéressant, pour me faire m'asseoir sur le carrelage."

Il me regarda d'un air dédaigneux "Mais c'est qu'il me donnerait des ordres ma parole." il retira fortement, si fort qu'il me traîna un peu, et que je dut lâcher un petit cris de surprise plus que de mal. "Ma parole! Tu vas jusqu'à couiner comme une fille." Il éclata de rire.

"T'as pas dû entendre beaucoup de fille couiner pour penser que ça ressemble à ça." Je répondit haut et fort, les yeux dans les yeux. Un gros blanc s'en suivit. Ainsi qu'un coup de pied dans les côtes pour moi.

Il me cracha dessus "Enculé." lâcha enfin mes cheveux, puis parti. Sans oublier de me vider la carafe sur la tête avant bien sûr.

Je ramassé mon plateau, assiette, couverts, verre, et me levais. Toute personne dans la cafétéria avez les yeux rivés sur leurs assiettes et mangé sans faire de bruit. Personne pour m'aider... Mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide! Je crois... Non j'en suis persuadé! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Je remet mes affaires aux cantinières, qui me regardèrent à peine. Mes yeux se glissèrent vers l'horloge, 13h00. Je soupirais. Je n'ai plus le temps...

-x-


End file.
